


Slumber Party Secrets; The Note That Almost Ruined Everything

by marshmallowkittychan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 13 year old Mabel, 13 year old Pacifica, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Just so fluffy, the fluffest of fluff, wlw, young Mabel and Pacifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowkittychan/pseuds/marshmallowkittychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is invited to the NorthWest Manor for a slumber party, and plans on telling her bestie, Pacifica, her big secret. But at the very last second, she second guesses herself. Is now really the best time? Is ever really the best time? </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Pacifica wonders if the first real friendship she's ever had has been ruined by Mabel finding out about a well kept secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party Secrets; The Note That Almost Ruined Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friends: Skye and Matthias and my cousin and basically sibling Gen for reading this, editing this, and literally threatening to fart in my face if I didn't just post this... I wish my sincere thanks wasn't tainted by the word fart. 
> 
> But they mean the world to me and without the three of them I would never ever end up putting my writing up, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you three. 
> 
> These kids are the MVP's.... They even help me title my stuff. I don't even know if I would still be here to even write without them, so I dedicate this piece to them. They are three of the best people I know. ♥
> 
> Also shout out to anyone who left a comment or Kudos on my Bubbline fic, I'm new to posting online and the outpouring of love is what made me feel ready to post this... And often what inspires me to keep writing. If you guys wanna see more of this fuffy lesbian cute shit floating around in my head, please consider liking, commenting and sharing a link with friends you think will enjoy this. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read a single word I wrote. ♥
> 
> ALRIGHT, ENOUGH BABBLES. LETS GET TO THE CUTIES! ♥♥♥

Anxiety rocked every fiber of the 13 year old girl’s body as she stared at herself in a gilded and oversized bathroom mirror. Brunette hair vibrated as it fell in front of green eyes, lined hastily with chunky purple glitter eyeliner. She pulled her pink headband loose, pushed back uneven and overgrown bangs over the top of her head, and then locked them under the hair accesory for what felt like the thirty-fifth time in under two minutes. She reached for the bunched up piece of binder paper shoved in her handmade, rainbow sweater pocket, dusted off multicolored fuzzies, and read it in her mind one more time.

‘Pacifica, I really like you. Like... like-like you. Please be my girlfriend? Love, Mabel.’

Her hand, which was mostly engulfed in a sweater paw to shield the note from her clammy palms, trembled, and it took another two whole minutes for her to fully read the moving target. The panic multiplied as she paced the ornate purple and gold bathroom, rainbow sweater and fluffy pink pj pants becoming a nauseating blur in the watchful mirror.

‘Maybe now isn’t the time.’ Mabel franticly reasoned with herself in her mind. ‘When had I ever actually been more nervous than excited to ask someone to date me? All I’ve ever wanted is a boyfrie-‘ she frowned at Mirror Mabel as her inner monologue stumbled, and then picked back up ‘–well it doesn’t really matter if I only liked boys until now. Pacifica is special. Pacifica is the best! Pacifica is the coolest and the greatest and is totally gonna-’ The pep talk marching inside the girl’s head was interrupted by Pacifica calling for her.

“Mabel? Are you okay?” The worried tone almost masked the blonde’s valley girl accent. Pacifica stepped back a few inches from the door and stared down at her perfectly manicured fingers. Her mother’s words echoed in her head as she considered chewing on her thumb: ‘only poor people chew their nails, Pacifica. You wouldn’t want to make the NorthWest family look bad, now would you?’ The blonde dropped her hands to her sides.

‘This is no big deal, Pacifica!’ The thirteen year old fought the urge to frown, and risk making wrinkles, as she stared at the lavender door. ‘She probably doesn’t even have her phone in her pockets. I would hear her talking if she was really calling Stan!’ Pacifica had never felt so out of control in all her life! What had she done wrong? She had snacks, cutesy cartoon movies, a playlist chock full of poppy music like sev’ral times and &dra… The heiress had even gone so far as to have the housekeeping staff put out bowls of glitter in the entryway to ensure that her friend liked being in her house. Why the hell was Mabel acting so strange? Maybe she missed her twin, Dipper? Maybe she was still upset that Pacifica’s parents had made a steadfast “no pigs allowed” rule…? 

‘Maybe she knows.’ A scared little voice in the back of the blonde’s head whispered. Pacifica shook her head vigorously in an attempt to knock back that train of thought. How could Mabel possibly know? She’d been so careful to mask her ill-advised feelings for the girl who owned more sweaters than pairs of underwear. As soon as she had realized her crush, she had promised herself that she would shut it down. No one would approve, it would be a disaster of apocalyptic proportions if anyone were to even hear of it. The NorthWest heiress, in love with a poor girl? Her parents would be livid, her friends would be gone, and worst of all, this stupid crush could totally wreck her friendship with Mabel!

Desperate for a distraction from her distressing inner monologue, Pacifica called for her friend again. “You’ve been in there for a long time!” A glittered purple manicure rolled blonde hair between slender fingers, and thinly lined eyes scanned, full of fear, for split ends while she waited for a reply. 

Guilt scampered down Mabel’s spine as she heard the worry in her host’s voice. She had been so busy worrying about telling Pacifica how she felt, she had actually forgotten she was still standing in her crush’s bathroom. How long had she been in there? Had Pacifica been waiting the whole time? God. It was just like her to be so wrapped up in her own little world that she would end up upsetting someone she loved. She did it all the time to Dipper, and now it looked like she had been doing it to Pacifica too. ‘Classic Mabel’ she thought angrily to herself as she stared down her reflection. ‘Maybe it would be best to wait a while longer… but you have to say something to her!’

Sweating bullets, Mabel choked out a few awkward chuckles, and then the most unconvincing “Yep! No problems in here!” she shook her head at her reflection. ‘Weak acting, Mabel! SsshUUT UP MABEL!’

‘That was the most nervous I’ve ever hear her sound in my life!’ Pacifica’s mind was moving at speeds she could no longer clock. She desperately wanted to believe that she hadn’t made Mabel uncomfortable, but the evidence seemed to be stacking up against the rich teen. No matter how hard she tried, Pacifica NorthWest drowned in thoughts that tried to force her to accept that she was nothing but a royal screw-up. ‘Way to make your ancestors proud, shithead!’ Her inner voice mocked her. Tears welled up in her big aqua eyes, and before she could think anything through, Pacifica called out the question she’d been wondering all night:

“Did I do something wrong?”

The heartbreak dripping from the blonde’s every word made Mabel feel physically ill. Before her head had time to remember that the unfolded note was still in her sweaty fists, the brunette flew out the bathroom door and threw her arms around the misty eyed blonde. Her vision was immediately obscured by a mass of platinum blonde hair, but her keen sense of observation told her she’d done the right thing. The twin felt worry and muscles in her best friend soften as silk covered arms squeezed her back, hard enough to leave her breathless. Mabel relished in every single second of the embrace, wishing dearly that she could stay entwined with her crush for an eternity.

The girl in a purple and black monogrammed pajama set returned the hug with both arms, squeezing the rainbow-clad girl with almost all of the arm strength she had, trying to remind herself to hold something back. She frowned into soft, brown hair and searched deep within herself for composure as she spoke, words roughly fighting her on the way out. “I just. You were in there for twenty minutes. I thought you were calling Stan to come get you, or something.” She pulled away, just a little, to look her friend in the eyes. “You’ve been acting weird all night, Mabes.” As she wiggled back a tad further to dab her misty, seascape blue-green eyes with her sleeve, she heard paper crunching. While at first she had thought little of it, the sudden dart straight to panic in the forest green eyes before her told her everything she needed to know.

Pacifica needed to get her hands on that paper.

Mabel saw aqua eyes snap from sadness to determination with a gleam as the paper crinkled. The glitter lover felt every bone in her body scream ‘NOO!’, but she knew she was done for. The tug of war that was beginning was not one that she could win, but the threat of rejection made her willing to fight anyways. While she knew the whiney tone she used would get her nowhere, she still couldn’t contain a “noOOooOOOO, ddDOooOoonNNN’TTTttTTTT!” as Pacifica began to thrash and twist against the vice hold Mabel’s rainbow arms were determined to keep ironclad.

“WHATEVER IS ON THAT PAPER IS RUINING OUR NIGHT!” Pacifica yelled as she bucked and pulled herself 180 degrees in the rainbow cobra's grip. When the heiress finally found the beat up notebook page in front of her rather than behind, she scowled. Frown lines be damned! It was in front of her now, but was facing out rather than in, making it near-impossible to read. Pacifica still, somehow, make out her name scrawled at the top in glittery pink gel pen, and the realization only served to fuel her determination. She put both her hands on the wrinkled sheet, and then tipped backwards, sending both girls crashing to the plush, white, carpeted floor. Ta-Da! The note was now officially hers to read.

The sudden tipping made Mabel instinctively let go of the paper, in favor of catching the blonde with her left hand, and breaking the fall with her right. ‘Damnit! If I wasn’t so worried about her getting hurt, I might’ve actually had a chance!’ The falling pair landed with a loud and painful thud, despite Mabel’s best efforts. As the two hit the floor, a sea of frantic word vomit escaped the girl while she watched her friend reading the note. “Okay, Okay I know I’m dumb and I’m sorry and I shouldn’t assume anything and I didn’t even know I liked girls or if you like girls or like anyone or me and I just thought being honest would be better but now I’ve made a big mess and I shouldn’t have just asked you to be my girlfriend when I don’t even know what you think about any of this and I’m sorry and if I’ve made you uncomfortable then I can just leave and you’ll never-“

The blonde wasn’t listening to anything Mabel was saying, even though the parade of words continued. She was too busy reading the note over and over. 

Pacifica, I really like you. Like... like-like you. Please be my girlfriend? Love, Mabel.

Pacifica, I really like you. Like... like-like you. Please be my girlfriend? Love, Mabel.

Pacifica, I really like you. Like... like-like you. Please be my girlfriend? Love, Mabel.

She felt like her heart was about to explode. This was the opposite of a problem. A cascade of bleached hair draped over Pacifica’s flushed face as she read the note a few more times. This was the furthest thing from a problem. This was probably the best and most wonderful she had ever read in her life. She read once more as she rolled off Mabel and flopped down to the left of the author. Her pulse could rival hummingbirds, her cheeks could heat the sun, her- girlfriend was babbling about how sorry she was and didn’t know they were dating yet.

Pacifica turned to face Mabel, who was still spouting a sea of words about how sorry she was. The heiress gently touched a technicolor arm as she spoke, trying to collect the other’s attention. She quietly stated her answer. “Hey, Mabel. Yes.”

The rambling lump of ruffled brown waves and rainbow sweater stopped mid run-on sentence, still focused on the ceiling. “Wait- what?” brown ringlets flopped down with the question, beginning to comprehend the weight of the blonde’s words before they had been reiterated.

Pacifica beamed as she watched the gears in Mabel’s head turn. “My answer is yes. I will be your girlfriend. I want to be your girlfriend.” She reached for a balled up sweater hand. The hand unfurled and laced fingers with Pacifica’s, sending two heart rates through the roof. 

The now vibrating, brown-haired sweater lump squeaked excitedly. “Really?!”

The blonde scooted closer. “Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.” She giggled at her own joke, letting the pure, contented happiness she so seldom felt wash over her. It doesn’t matter what my family thinks. It doesn’t matter what my ‘friends’ think. All that matters is what Mabel thinks of me.

Mabel rolled towards her new girlfriend and grabbed the other perfectly manicured hand with hers, which was now free from the sweater paw as well. Jade gemstone eyes looked into aqua ocean ones, and found them to be glittering in the same way she felt hers must have been. Mabel dropped Pacifica’s hands in favor of hugging the girl closer to her body. They snuggled into each other, satisfied to never get up off the floor. A feeling of security blanketed Mabel. Maybe her panic was more about truly feeling the crush, rather than forcing it for once. She was so glad she wrote that note, even if it hadn’t gone exactly as planned. 

“I’m so glad that was all you were worried about.” Pacifica mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She laughed quietly at herself. “And to think, here I was, worried that you didn’t like me anymore.”

Mabel Pines laughed softly at her girlfriend. “That’s crazy, Pacifica. I’ll never, ever, ever stop liking you!” Her mumbled reassurance ended with a timid kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

The heiress let her cheeks burn without a fight this time, as she joined in on the laughter. “God, I hope so, Mabel.”


End file.
